poppytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex
Alex is a major character and the protagonist of Poppytail, Poppytail 2, Poppytail 3, Poppytail 4, Poppytail 4: Special Edition, and the upcoming Pixeltail. Appearance Alex has been described as a middle aged man, however he does not appear so in the first few game in the series. He has a light skin tone, black hair, brown eyes, and commonly wears a blue shirt and grey shoes. In some scenes in the games, he is instead depicted with a more orange coloured skin tone, and sometimes with a more dark grey coloured hair. Consistently throughout PT1, PT2, PT3, PT4 and PT4SE, he seems to have something white and glitchy around his hair and body, however this may have been an error or oversight by the games' developer. Story Prior to any of the games, it has been confirmed that Alex used to work at Rosemary Games as a programmer. POPPYTAIL 1-4 Alex makes his first appearance in Poppytail, where he receives a letter from Walter Turnbull. This message invites him back to the Rosemary Games building because the company had created a new game, and apparently Alice Campbell had suggested Alex come, however this is likely false as Walter Turnbull has yet to make an appearance and Alice never mentions him. After receiving the letter from Walter Turnbull, Alex drives to the Rosemary Games building, and enters a room with four doors. Regardless of which door the player goes through, Alex will enter the same area. After this he finds that the building contains monsters that want to kill him (Poppytail, Easter Bunny, Gremlin Girl, Snarly Dog, Lizard Hunter and Enderguy). He manages to get through Chapter 1 unscathed, and continues through the building via the staff carpark. Alex enters the staff carpark, however, instead of continuing through the building, he finds a table and falls asleep underneath it (presumably from exhaustion). He is awoken by growling coming from Snarly Dog, after which he decides to continue to continue. After beating Chapter 2 and falling asleep (again) in a bush, he is awoken by Lizard Hunter and Liz-Liz, shocking him upon seeing them. He continues, and at the end of Chapter 3 he discovers Alice Campbell locked inside of the GamePrint suit. Alice joins Alex, and helps him by using herself as a human shield; she cannot be killed because of the metal suit she is locked in. After continuing through a new section of the building, Alex and Alice find a room with three doors, known officially as the Pathway Room. The left door has a picture of a pink flower on it, the middle a red one, and the right one a grey flower. Alex quickly decides the left door is the way out of the building, and warning Alice that her suit is getting damaged. This occurs at the beginning of Poppytail 2. After encountering several enemies and beating three chapters, Alex tells Alice he is too old to be running around, but she gets him up and shows him the sign for the next room: an electrical hazard warning. The pair make it through the electrical hazard room to encounter a "Simulation Room" with the theme "Electric Beachtime". They manage to make it through, but they end up on a path back to the Pathway Room at the beginning of the third game. By this point, Alex suffers from severe dehydration, which is briefly treated with a flask of water produced by Alice. The pair decide to go through the middle door, and they make it through the first room with a new cast of enemies. One of them, Poppy, confronts them after beating the first chapter, suspecting the two are here to access a water supply that belongs to the game's enemies. Alice denies this, but Poppy does not attack, letting the two go because he reveals no one has made it through this path alive before. After beating Chapter 2, Poppy follows them, and remarks that they'll be in deep waters, referencing the fact that Chapter 3 takes place inside a flooded Simulation Room, where Alex and Alice are threatened with drowning. They make it out alive, causing Poppy to call Hybrid Chicken to help kill them. Alex and Alice make it through alive again, causing Poppy to call the last of the game's enemies, Joey Turnbull, to attack. The pair once again survive, and rehydrate using the water supply off-screen. In the beginning of Poppytail 4, Alex and Alice are once again redirected to the Pathway Room, leaving their only option of escape as the right door. They go through, and enter a distorted version of the first game's Chapter 1, with new enemies resembling those from the first game. The pair once again enter where the staff car park would've been, however the sign has been vandalised with red text reading, "YOUR DOOM". The pair escape the "Wicked" enemies again after beating the second chapter, only to encounter a room with a purple floor and multiple hallways, and then a room with invisible walls that sometimes appear as flashing white spheres. This is speculated to be Alex hallucinating from the stress of running away from so many killer monsters. The pair reach the first normal-looking area in the game, its fifth chapter. They escape Wicked versions of five out of six of the first game's enemies as well as another called Cheesestick, however what happens after they enter the final chapter's door is unknown. POPPYTAIL 4: SPECIAL EDITION This game is non-canon to the series. The same events described above for Poppytail 4 occur, however the enemies encountered have real papillon head photo cutouts on their heads. PIXELTAIL Alex is set to return as the protagonist for the sixth canon instalment in the series. Category:Poppytail (Game) Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Poppytail 2 Category:Poppytail 3 Category:Poppytail 4 Category:Poppytail 4: Special Edition Category:Pixeltail Category:Humans Category:Playable Characters Category:QW5uZU5vdW5jZXIubXA0